Getting to the beach with all of the essential and recreational gear often requires multiple trips. This can be made difficult in the summer months when parking is sparse and the distance between a parking spot and the beach can be well over a mile.
Various types of beach carts are known in the prior art, however these carts are often narrowly tailored to a specific need, such as a surfboard cart and can't accommodate a variety of different gear. Additionally the prior art carts are designed only with those in mind that already live at the beach. The prior art lacks the ability to easily fold up such that the cart can conveniently fit into an automobile for those that have to commute to and from the beach. Additionally, those prior art carts lack a speaker system for playing music from a portable media player and a wide variety of storage components for storing and transporting a variety of different types of items.
Thus, what is needed is multi purpose beach cart that can easily traverse a multitude of terrains, can fold up for convenient transport, and has a large beach bag, an umbrella bag, a cooler bag, an insulated cooler, a chair holder frame, a tray, and at least one speaker configured to play music from a portable media player.